


obviously, he's in love

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [313]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Gift Fic, Grooming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Jessie knows exactly why Scottie won't leave her alone. Now, if only she could think of a way to use that to her advantage...
Relationships: Kei | Scottire/Musashi | Jessie
Series: Commissions [313]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	obviously, he's in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madfalldyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/gifts).



Scottie is either definitely onto them, or he’s in love with her. Jessie is more inclined to believe the latter, even if her brainless teammates are not so sure about that one. But what do they know? While it is entirely possible that Scottie has caught onto more than a few of their schemes on Pasio and has decided to keep a close eye on him, it is also equally possible that a young boy such as him would become totally and completely smitten with a beauty like Jessie.

At least, she is pretty confident in that assumption.

Because, the thing is, he doesn’t follow around _all_ of them. He may tag along when all three of them are together, but whenever they aren’t, she never hears James or Meowth complain about Scottie following them around. No, he seems to reserve that specifically for Jessie, which only makes her that much more certain that he has fallen for her, and she can’t say that she blames him. Maybe her otherworldly beauty and immense talents have gone mostly unnoticed over the years, but that is everyone else’s loss. Scottie just happens to have enough of a brain to have noticed her, despite all of the factors working to his disadvantage.

Jessie isn’t sure what she should _do_ about his infatuation, and since her teammates are convinced that she is just projecting, they offer no advice on that. As far as they are both concerned, the best thing that they can do is find a way to ditch him for good, so that they can get back to their very important work of stealing as many Pokemon as possible for their own boss, while avoiding the much scarier, much more intense version of him that is currently residing on the island and also has no idea who they are. The two of _them_ don’t seem to understand that they stand to increase their productivity tenfold, if they can just find a way to use Scottie to their advantage.

“That _would_ be a good plan,” James says, “if he were actually in love with you.”

“Can we just return to reality for a minute so we can actually make a plan?” Meowth asks, dismissing her completely. Neither of them will hear anything of it, always so quick to renounce her genius just because she has come up with a bad idea or two in the past, and just because they think she can be needlessly vain, and makes assumptions like this all the time.

But the thing is, she _knows_ she isn’t just making this one up. Scottie is young and stupid, so of course he’s fallen head over heels for her, and of course that is the reason he is always right there at her heels, asking her to team up with him whenever he has the chance. Actually, she has done pretty well on his team, finding that she does not bungle things when she is working with him.

If she were able to let herself have fun with this, she would even be able to say that she enjoys being on Pasio, and enjoys taking part in the PML with her little tag along. But she has more important things to do, and even if her teammates don’t see that they are sleeping on the best advantage Team Rocket has ever had, she certainly does, and she is going to make good use of it.

~X~

The more time she spends letting Scottie tag along with her, the more certain she becomes that he is completely under her spell. She isn’t just being vain, and she certainly isn’t projecting; she has no _reason_ to project. There are some handsome trainers here that she definitely wants to try her hand at winning over, so it isn’t as if Scottie is the one she wants to be this head over heels for her.

Though seducing him _is_ a good idea that she wishes she had come up with sooner, she never thought of it, and never did anything to try and get him to think of her like that. For all of these reasons, the notion that she is just making things up is already ridiculous enough on its own. And then there is another factor to consider: Scottie has been a pain since the three of them arrived, yet another pesky twerp getting in their way at every turn, one that needs to be eliminated at all costs.

If she were to decide to get swept away in romantic fantasies, wouldn’t it be with someone more her type?

His attention is entirely genuine, something that she could not make up if she tried, and something that would be annoying to her, if not for how beneficial it really is. And it is those benefits that make her entertain him more than she would otherwise. Ordinarily, she would brush off an annoying kid like him without even thinking about it, because Jessie never has any qualms about being rude when she wants to be. She isn’t a good guy for a _reason_ , and being nasty has always suited her better.

In the beginning, before she caught onto just how smitten he is, she was nasty to him, and sometimes, she still is, slipping up when she forgets that she is supposed to be using her natural charm to her advantage. It was little things like that that helped her figure out just how interested he really was, because, of course, he would have no reason to be so interested in being friends with someone like her, someone as nasty as her, unless he really wanted to.

And the only explanation for that is love.

So she spends more time with him now that she knows that, and she teams up with him whenever he asks, spending about as much time with him as she does with James and Meowth, who still have not come up with any brilliant plans without her, making her certain that hers is the best idea they will ever have. She just has to actually come up with a plan, and figure out how to use his affection for her, and then she can get started.

Which can’t come soon enough, because it really is annoying, having some twerp hanging around all the time, even if he does practically worship her. She would be much happier getting that sort of attention from someone that she would actually be interested in, and would find it much less bothersome, but she has to work with what she has to work with.

He really is an absolute pain to deal with, the way he always seems to be a few steps behind, gazing up at her with that lovesick expression that she would recognize anywhere. Really, it’s ridiculous that her teammates could ever assume she was making this up, as if she would _want_ something like this. The _only_ reason she hasn’t told Scottie to get a clue and take a hike is because she wants him to believe that he has a chance, so that he will be easier to lure into whatever trap that they set, and easier to trick into doing whatever they need him to do, so that they can…well, she’s still working out the specifics of the plan.

~X~

“You were really good out there, Jessie!” Scottie says, beaming at her. Once again, their team of three has pulled off another victory, but Scottie never gushes that much over whoever their third is, and she notices that, while that position often rotates, she seems to always be chosen.

“Yeah, well, naturally,” she replies, scoffing as she does. He compliments her so often that it really makes it painfully obvious, and she is used to getting showered with compliments like that. Or, she would be, if she were properly appreciated for her talents, but at least in her mind, she is used to getting showered with compliments. Maybe Scottie is the first person in a while to really appreciate her, but that doesn’t make him special, or anything like that.

“I can’t wait until the next time we get to team up!” he goes on, just like he always does. Maybe she likes when he gushes like this, just because it’s what she deserves, and it’s nice to get what she deserves for once. Even if it is coming from the mouth of some kid she is looking to get rid of.

“You know you can call on me anytime! I know your sad little team would just fall apart without my beauty and grace holding it all together,” she replies. This would be the part where someone laughed her off, or told her outright to stop bragging on herself so much.

Scottie nods, agreeing with it all. “I’m so glad I can count on you, Jessie!”

Blinking, she says, “Yes, well…” She should be used to being complimented by anyone and everyone, and at the very least, she _knows_ that she should be used to being complimented by _him_ , since that is all he ever does. She should not be left so flustered by the way he always seems to take things up a notch when he talks to her, surprising her with just how far he is willing to go to make her feel appreciated.

He must have it really bad for her, and she should feel really bad for _him_. After all, the plan, whatever the plan may end up being, definitely involves her seducing him and using him before ultimately throwing him away. Which she will have no trouble with, because he’s just some pest that they’ve needed to dispose of for a long time, and because his blind adoration, while flattering, really does not mean that much to her.

~X~

Jessie still doesn’t have a plan, and neither James nor Meowth has come any closer to entertaining her idea of using Scottie’s obvious crush. They seem to just be going through the motions by now, getting a little too used to life on Pasio, a little to comfortable with how easy things are when they have no way of contacting HQ and no pressure coming their way. Though they both insist that they are _trying_ , Jessie is pretty sure that she is the only one still thinking about what they should be doing.

And at the same time, she knows that she is getting too comfortable here too. She just goes through the motions herself, teaming up with Scottie again and again, growing stronger as she continues to win battles with him- _winning_ , for once, instead of losing- and yet she never finds a way to spin that to her advantage and get her perfectly manicured hands on a single Pokemon. It is pretty obvious that she is getting used to just doing the twerp’s bidding, because it is easier than actually thinking.

And it is easy to do his bidding when he keeps flattering her so much. She doubts that is part of any master plan on his part, because she doubts he would be cunning enough to think that far ahead, not like she is. No, he is definitely being entirely genuine, because he adores her so much, but whether he means to or not, he is throwing her off. Something needs to be done, and fast, so whether she has a plan or not, she knows she needs to make some serious progress.

It is time to take things up a level, and stop simply flirting with him when he compliments her, or helping him by joining his team when he asks. As much as she would _definitely_ prefer someone more her type, sometimes sacrifices have to be made, especially by great beauties like her. If this has to turn into a genuine seduction, then she supposes that she is willing to make that sacrifice, knowing for sure that Scottie will not be able to resist her now.

~X~

Getting him alone like this almost seems effective on its own, but then, she does not actually know what she could do, besides keep him hostage, which would definitely attract unwanted attention. It is a lot better to use her feminine wiles to get him to turn a blind eye to whatever it is that they eventually decide to do.

“What’d you want to come all the way out here for, Jessie?” he asks, as innocent and as smitten as ever.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m bringing you on a date,” she says, watching the way that his face goes red at her words. As if anyone could ever deny that he’s infatuated with her, seeing him like this!

“A date? You mean…for real?”

“For real,” she agrees. “I mean, you make it pretty obvious that you like me, you know? So, being as nice and generous as I am, I decided to give you what you want! A chance with me!”

Scottie looks like he can hardly believe it, and he looks absolutely elated. She has never seen him smile quite so big, or blush quite so much, and it really is flattering, to know that this is all because of her. It only makes sense, since she is perfect and everything, but it still feels good, knowing that he really thinks so highly of her.

“But, um…” He trails off for a moment, before finally settling on what he wants to say. “I don’t really see anything to do out here. What are we going to do on our date?”

Oh, he is so naive that it’s adorable! She can’t help but laugh a bit as she says, “Well, none of _that_ stuff matters nearly as much as getting some privacy. We can do a lot on a date when we’re all on our own. There’s no one else to bother us, you know?”

She leans down to pull him into a kiss then. It is the first time she has ever gone this far for one of their plans, but she intends to see this through to the end. Whatever it takes to get him to come over to their side, or turn a blind eye, or whatever it is she is aiming for by making him fall that much harder for her. She knows that there is some point to this, even if she and the others have not exactly settled on it yet, since they still see no merit to her genius plan.

Scottie has never kissed anyone before, and he makes that painfully obvious in the way that he struggles to keep up with her. Jessie does not let her frustration show, and instead does what she can to guide him through it, until she pulls back, to get a good look at the stunned expression on his face. He really is cute, with the way that he looks at her, dazed and full of adoration. At least, as cute as any pesky twerp can be, and she has to remind herself that that is exactly what he is.

“I can show you a lot of fun things,” she goes on to say, and Scottie nods numbly, willing to follow her through anything. His jaw practically hits the ground when she starts to undress for him, staring in disbelief, unable to speak even once she is down to her underwear, letting it fall to the ground.

Outside is hardly her ideal location for something like this, but it gives them the isolation that they need, and she has had to rough it plenty of times in her life. She lays back on the ground and gestures for him, asking, “What are you just staring for? Like what you see?”

“I, uh…yeah, I mean…” He stumbles forward, trying to get his pants undone as he goes. “You’re just so beautiful Jessie.”

She knows that. Of course she already knows that, has always known that she is beautiful, has never _needed_ anyone to tell her that. Yet it still makes her happy, still makes her heart skip a beat to hear this kid say it to her, and to know that he is being completely genuine with her, so dazed and so infatuated that he can’t help but wear his heart on his sleeve.

He has no idea what he is doing, and the seduction is so easy that she could have done this in her sleep. Scottie already wants her even before she strips for him, so by the time she has him on top of her, he is so amazed by everything that she shows him, paying rapt attention to her lessons, and letting his hands roam her body to satisfy his curiosity. Jessie is content to let him do what he pleases, because this is about the plan, and not about her.

His hands are clumsy as he plays with her breasts, and when he finally gets around to actually fucking her, it is a pathetic showing, with the boy practically crying from how much he loves it once he has fit himself inside of her. He hasn’t the slightest clue how to please her, but it has been a while, and Jessie would be lying if she said she didn’t get some enjoyment from his brief thrusts and his clumsy hands all over her, before he ultimately finishes much to quickly, crying out as he does.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, already knowing that he did not exactly do much to satisfy her. But Jessie just rubs a hand on the small of his back, surprised that she does not have to fake anything too much as she replies.

“It’s fine, you’re still learning. I can teach you plenty of tricks, if we’re going to keep doing that,” she says, and he brightens considerably.

“I’ll do my best to learn!” he assures her. “I’ll make sure to make you really happy next time!” Once again, she does not know why her heart skips a beat, when he is just some dumb kid, and when it makes perfect sense for him to worship her, for him to want to do everything he can for her.

And she only plans to keep doing this because she still doesn’t know what the plan is, and she needs to keep him eating out of the palm of her hand until then. It has nothing to do with her wanting to see what he can do once he has had practice, wanting to see what it is like with a boy who adores her as much as he does. It has nothing to do with not minding his company at all, and definitely has nothing to do with how happy she is whenever he tells her how beautiful she is.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
